


When Stars Collide

by nerdcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rockstar!Cas, rockstar!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcas/pseuds/nerdcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on stage, looking off to the side as he plays to stare Cas right in the eyes, as he rocks out for all of his fans, with a sexy and cocky little smirk, and all Cas can do is stare right back. He hates Dean. Doesn’t understand why he has to be so damn cocky all the time, especially to him. He has to admit, Dean is the hottest guy he’s ever met, but that doesnt excuse his shit personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart made by Lexy - http://desuchieru.tumblr.com/post/77180831807/am-i-rockin-your-world-yet-novak-you

Dean is on stage, looking off to the side as he plays to stare Cas right in the eyes, as he rocks out for all of his fans, with a sexy and cocky little smirk, and all Cas can do is stare right back. He hates Dean. Doesn’t understand why he has to be so damn cocky all the time, especially to him. He has to admit, Dean is the hottest guy he’s ever met, but that doesnt excuse his shit personality.

Cas is determined to not give him the satisfaction of getting under his skin. But sometimes its hard. Dean pushes his buttons. Dean will sneak up behind him when hes setting up for his own band’s performances, and he will grab at his waist and whisper in his ear something luring and dirty, about how _sexy his hips are,_  how he wants to  _bite them_ , or how he  _loves Cas’ pillowy soft dick sucking lips_ , and all Cas can do is stay completely still, as a lightning bolt of pleasure runs through his veins, and straight to his dick. Cas hates that the most. His body betraying him and wanting this asshole.

But tonight after their shows, Cas is going to tell Dean to stop, to leave him alone, and stop pretending to want to get in his pants. Because Cas knows it is NEVER going to happen. Dean finishes up his last song, and is taking his guitar strap off from around his shoulder, and walking towards the side stage where Cas is. Cas can see him covered in sweat, this Georgia town is hot tonight and Dean was really giving it his all tonight for them. Dean’s sweat is all over his forehead, and its also down his back, soaking into his shirt, making Cas think that this must be what he looks like after a good workout, or a good fuc-  _No._  Cas doesn’t think about that. Dean is coming towards him, and hes got a grin a mile wide. Cas intercepts Dean as he tries to keep walking backstage.  
  
"Dean, can we talk a little later?: Cas asks.

"Yea, sure, Cas, you can have whatever you want from me." Dean replies, with a wink. Cas scoffs at Dean’s words.

"Whatever. Meet my by the tour buses at 12:30 okay?" Cas says with a rudeness to his voice that he was happy for, hoping it stilts Dean from his faked perverted advances.

"Sure thing, babe" is all the reply he gets, but Deans not gone till after he gave a swift suprising smack to Cas’ ass as he walks away. Cas can not believe the audacity of this man sometimes.

———————————————————————-

Cas is standing by the side of his tour bus for his band, which is parked right next to Dean’s band’s tour bus. They have been riding to each town together for their tour for months, and Cas is finally ready to nip this problem in the ass, and tell Dean to leave him alone. As he thinks this, he hears Dean walking towards him, heavy footed due to his odd walk because of his gorgeous bowlegs.  _Wait, gorgeous? What?_

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"So… what did ya wanna talk about?" Dean asks, sliding into a position of his back up against the bus, one leg on the ground, one bent up with his foot on the bus. Dean is staring him right in the eyes. Fuck those green eyes are evil. They suck him right in. _Damn it. Focus, Castiel. Focus._

"I… I need you to leave me alone." Cas says hesitantly.  _Shit that wasn’t supposed to come out to shaky._

"What? Why? What did I do to you?" Dean asks, and for some reason he sounds kind of sorry or worried.

"I need you to leave me alone. I don’t like dealing with you coming on to me all the time. You constantly are messing with me. Its not fair. Its just mean." Cas says, finally gaining some momentum to have this conversation with some confidence behind it. 

"Wait, what? I dont understand. What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean says, confusion all over his face.

" I… WANT… YOU… To LEAVE. ME. ALONE. What don’t you get? I am tired of this ‘oh lets lead on the gay kid, lets fuck with him, he likes guys, what a loser’ I am so sick of it!" Castiel says, now reaching a level of yelling he really didnt mean to get to. But he is pissed. This shit has gone on too long.

"Cas, what are you saying? I was never fucking with you, I dont think you’re a loser.. Is someone being mean to you because you’re gay?" Dean asks, anger rising in his face.

"YES, Dean! YOU ARE! You have been hitting on me, and leading me on and flirting with me for weeks, and I dont like it! I know your straight, you hook up with girls all the time, so I know you dont like me! Why the hell else would you be doing this shit to me if you weren’t fucking with me?!" Cas is trying now to not lose it, trying not to get violent, or cry, or run. he needs this to end.

Dean just stood there in shock. 

"Cas…." Dean whispers.

"WHAT, DEAN?!" Cas is full on yelling at Dean. Dean pushes off the bus, and stands in front of Cas.

"I want you. For real. I was never faking it." Dean says softly looking into Cas’ eyes.

"W-what?" 

"Im not straight. Im Bi. I just dont like a lot of guys. Since we started this tour, you’re the only guy Ive been interested in."

Cas just looks at Dean, not sure if what he just heard was right.

"Are… are you messing with me? Again?" Cas says, almost hurt by this lie Dean’s telling.

"No. Cas. I promise. Im not joking. I really want you." Dean tells him, as he slowly walks towards Cas, boxing Cas’ head in with his arms, hands on the bus behind Cas. Cas is stunned. He cant move. There’s no way this is true.  _Deans Bi? What?_  A shiver runs down Castiels neck all the way down to his toes. His pleasure pulses in his groin at the idea that Dean wants him. 

"I dont believe you…" Cas says lowly.

"Ill just have to make you believe me then." And that was that last thing Cas heard before he saw Dean smirk at him, and rush in with his lips, covering his. Dean is kissing him. How did this happen?  _Oh wow, he is a great kisser._  What is happening?

All of Castiel’s thoughts are wiped away as Dean slips his tongue into Cas’ mouth, and one of his hands move from the bus, to down Castiel’s back, and over his ass, where Dean firmly and forcefully grabs his ass cheek, and pushes Cas into him. That’s when Cas _feels_  how serious Dean is about this. He can feel it right in Deans pants, now pushing up against Cas’ thigh from inside his pants.  _Dean is rock hard_. And that is when Cas loses all his ability to stop this. Dean wants him. And deep down, this is all Cas has ever wanted.

"Let’s take this somewhere a little more comfortable…" Dean says, slightly out of breath from kissing Cas so hard.

"Where to?" Cas asks, knowing there isnt much privacy on tour for things like this.

"My baby." Dean says with a smile. Cas knows who baby is. It’s Dean’s gorgeous Impala that he drives behind the tour buses everywhere, determined to never leave her anywhere, always have her with him. No one ever is allowed in Baby. But tonight,  _Cas is._


End file.
